The Rose Garden Bakery
by Wonderstruck Fantasy
Summary: Alana Rosedale moved to LA two years ago to chase her dream of becoming a singer. She is living her dream now and on a stressful day of work she goes to her favorite bakery and it changes her life. But is it for better of for worse?


2 Years ago-

Alana's P.O.V

"Mom I don't need you to come with me, I'm 17 I can manage on my own."

"I know Alana sweetie, I know. I just want to help you unpack then I will leave."

I love MY mom but sometimes she can be a little… over helpful. She full supported me when I said I wanted to become a singer and I love her to death but I want to become a little more independent.

"Alana honey if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me and your father. I know he doesn't seem like excited for you but, he's just a little upset that your growing up and don't need him anymore."

"Mom it's alright, I have you and that's enough. Don't worry about money; remember I got the job at The Rose Garden Bakery?"

She flashes me a smile and nods.

"You grew up so fast. I trust you love, don't do anything I wouldn't."

And with that final note she gives me a hug and heads out the door.

Present time-

It's been two years since then, I'm living me dream and life's been good. I am currently the _it girl_ in Hollywood and everyone wants to know me. Even with all the success I'm still the same girl I was those 2 years ago. I keep in touch with my family and my father approves of my career choice now, who wouldn't?

My manager Serena called me to Wonderstruck Record today to talk about my album release. As I walk through the hallway I hear Serena and the CEO, Mr. Solarono talking.

"Hi Mr. S, Serena. What did you want to talk about?"

"I called you because we still don't have the name for your album yet and we have to have it confirmed next week. We haven't been able to promote the album yet because it doesn't have a title. It's a problem…"

"I promise I will come up with a title by the end of the week."

"You better Alana, or else we will be forced to come up with something."

I sighed as I left Wonderstruck Records. How was I going to come up with a rocking title in a week?

"What am I going to do?"

I decide to call my friend Cianna.

"Hey C what's up?"

"Nothing much A, just working."

"Would you mind if I came by for a bit? I need a little relaxation time, and the bakery is a perfect place for that."

"No it's not a problem, I will have the back entrance open for you, the room is clean so you can come by whenever."

"Ughhh thank you sooooo much, you have no idea how much I love you right now."

"Haha kay I'll see you soon."

I hung up and a smile was on my face. I love the bakery, when I came to LA 2 years ago I worked there. The Rose Garden Bakery was also where I met Cianna and we became instant best friends. Whenever the pressures of Hollywood get to me, having a nice coffee and snack really calms me down.

I pull up to the back of the bakery. I can see that Cianna already opened the back entrance. I park and skip over to the door. Once I get inside the door is shut and I make my way to the front, where Cianna would be working. I didn't see her anywhere so I put on my glasses as a disguise and waited at the cash register.

*chime*

I heard the familiar bells of the entrance and my gaze shot to the door. I prayed that Cianna heard the chime and that she would come to the front but no luck. I knew the menu and so I decided I would serve the customers. It was four boys.

"Hello, welcome to The Rose Garden Bakery, how may I help you?" I said with a smile.

The boys had sunglasses on and they seemed well dressed, I guessed that they had money.

"Hi!" All four of them said at the same time. I found it oddly amusing.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you by chance have any vanilla cupcakes left? It's our friends birthday and we wanted to get him some."

I looked down in the case to see if we had any, so my surprise there were none left.

"Hmm that's weird we should have some… Let me check the kitchen, there may be some just getting finished."

"Sure we can wait!" The Latino said.

I turned around and just as I was about to walk into the kitchen you hit something. From the impact my glasses fall off and I looked up.

"Ouch! Alana? Why are you out at the here? The back is set up for you."

You give her a worried expression and you both gaze up to the consumers. The boys have shocked looks on their faces.

_Shit_. You think to yourself.

"You're Alana Rosedale!" The blonde said.

_Damn…._

"Ummm… yeah…"

"If you don't mind me asking why are you working in a bakery?" Asked the boy in glasses.

"Yeah why are you working?" Cianna asked. "I thought you said you wanted to relax."

"Well I was in the back but when I got here I couldn't find you so I came to see if you were in the front. I didn't see you here but then…" I looked at the guys.

"Logan."

"Carlos"

"Kendall."

"Dustin."

"Yeah they came in and I didn't want to be rude and run away, besides I used to work here so I knew the menu."

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't out here, I saw that we were out of vanilla cupcakes so I went to the kitchen to get some."

I laughed. The irony of this was too much.

"Oh I almost forgot! Logan, you said you needed vanilla cupcakes!"

"Oh yes."

Cianna looked at the ground and the cupcakes were destroyed.

"Those were the last of the cupcakes…"

I turned to the guys. "I'm so sorry; let me make it up to you."

I got some confused looks from everyone.

"I can buy some for you?"

Logan smiled. "It's alright, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its fine." Dustin says.

The boys smile and turn to walk out of the door.

"Thank you, bye." They say in unison.

I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Hello? Alana?" Cianna waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Alana!"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry…Do they come here often?"

"Yeah pretty much every morning. They are usually with James though, look I even took a picture with them."

She takes out her phone and shows you the picture of James.

"Holy crap Cianna he's so sexy! What the hell?"

"I know right! Aren't they all gorgeous?"

"But why did you take a picture with random guys?"

"Waaaait. Don't tell me you don't know who they are?"

I shot her a confused look. "Am I suppose to know who they are?"

"Um YES! There Big Time Rush, the hottest boy band right now. The band members are Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James, Dustin is their friend/ guitarist. I wonder what happened to James, hmm oh well."

"So they come in everyday… and you decided not to tell me?"

"It never came up, and I kind of forgot."

"Cianna!"

"I'm sorry!"

I can't believe she failed to mention this…

"Listen next time they come in I will ask them to hang out. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes! I really want to meet James. Thanks for everything I have to do some research on them tonight. Gotta run!"

I headed to my house. I had long moved out of my dingy old apartment since moving to LA. Since my career is going so well, I bought myself a nice house in a gated community. It's been great so far, the paparazzi haven't been able to bother me. Everyone who lives around here are fairly wealthy and recognized so nobody really gets bothered.

Once I got in the house I immediately got on my laptop and googled Big Time Rush. I found music videos and episode clips. They seemed fairly talented, one thing was for sure though I became an instant rusher.

Then next morning you texted Cianna.

To: Cianna Lyncaster

_What time do the guys usually come in?_

From: Cianna Lyncaster

_8am _

I looked at the clock on your nightstand 6:47am. I got out of bed, showered, did my make up and got out of the house. I made it to the bakery with 10 minutes to spare.

"Morning Alana!" Cianna came and gave me a hug. "I knew you would show up! Do you want anything to eat?"

"Actually, I could kill for a muffin; do you have any banana muffins?"

"Where at a freaking bakery, of course we have banana muffins. I'll get one for you." With that being said she walked off.

*chime*

You moved your gaze to the door.

**So this was the first chapter :) Reviews are greatly appreciated 3 ~ Wonderstruck Fantasy**


End file.
